The immune function of participants in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging is evaluated to determine age-associated changes and the possible effects of these changes on the incidence and type of disease. Another major goal is to evaluate the ability of existing assays of immune function to provide an accurate assessment of the level of immune competence of aging individuals and to refine and develop new methods and assays to evaluate host defense mechanisms.